irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Art Online
Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン, Sōdo Āto Onrain?) is a Japanese light novel series written by Kawahara Reki and illustrated by abec. The series is published by ASCII Media Works under the Dengeki Bunko label. It has been adapted into two anime series by A-1 Pictures which aired from July to December 2012 and from July to December 2014. The series has also been adapted into multiple manga series, with illustrations by Nakamura Tamako, Minami Juusei, Hazuki Tsubasa, Kiseki Himura and Nekobyō Neko and others. The series has also been adapted into multiple game adaptations. Original Story FF Story Characters Frontliners/Clearers * Syphon * Lionheart Non-Warriors Remnants of Light *Saito *Ren *Kirie (deceased) *Holi *Trinity *Calder *Faust *Lilith *Irene (deceased) *Tamashi *Ryuna *Claire *Tezachi (?) *Red *Mitsuo *Tsumi Unicorn Crusaders *Sho *Jack *Raidz *Will *Aisu *Blinkx *Miss Mary *Ashton *Mila *Axel (left) Black Rose *Exodus *Genesis *Leviticus (deceased) Chromatic Guard *Akira *Nori *Riko *Yamato *Daisuke *Ara *Jade *Shayla *Seira *Night Saber Rising Phoenix *Grimoire *Hyperion (left) *Kou **Kagayashin **Jiaolong **Ottomatik *Royce *Pargod *Manabu **Theus *Dahlia *Damon *Guinevere **Riesling **Merlo **Pinot **Syrah *Krown *Foxtrot Cracked Skulls *Thanatos *Azazel *Atlas *Sky *Robin *Lucis *Ayato (left) *Dizzy (left) The Shroud *Yuudai *Luna *Tsubasa *Juurou *Risa *Yoshima Outliers *Dread Lord/Adficio **Strys **Litcher **Kant **Sixes *Inferno Lord/Kaito Locations Aincrad *Floor 1 *Floor 2 *Floor 3 *Floor 4 *Floor 5 *Floor 10 *Floor 12 *Floor 15 *Floor 20 *Floor 25 *Floor 30 *Floor 33 *Floor 45 *Floor 47 *Floor 50 *Floor 53 *Floor 55 *Floor 60 *Floor 65 Terminology Groups and Guilds Remnants of Light The «Remnants of Light» or ROL for short are a tightly knit, compact group of highly skilled players, which make up a high-level clearing and mapping guild. Twenty players in total, they are noticed by the populace as one of the top guilds in Aincrad overall, rivaling the Aincrad Liberation Force, the Divine Dragon Alliance, and the Knights of the Blood. They are however, the only guild with a faction focused solely on mapping the various floors in Aincrad. Every member of the guild is specified in different weapon types and combat styles. Their "armor" per say usually consists of anything that suites the individual players' needs. The guild has no color scheme or specific gear. However, they usually have the guild insignia located somewhere noticeable for identification. They do not wear uniforms, but if seen together will be identified easily by their guild insignia. Unicorn Crusaders Black Rose (disbanded) The Black Rose had its beginning in the Beta of SAO, in which it was a prominent Clearing and Information guild, with Exodus at its head. However, upon the Death Game beginning in the release of the game, the guild didn't reform at all. Not until a later floor. Upon it being formed, it became an espionage group specialized in infiltrating ranks of other prominent guilds. Most of the time, guild members were not a part of the official guild. With a lack of an emblem, infiltration became easier. The Black Rose was also known for performing assassination or diplomatic missions in order to cause or resolve chaos in Aincrad--primarily to raise their own standing or to earn money. Lastly, their former leader, Exodus, is a top of the line Information Broker, and can generally dig up any information on anyone asked to- for a price. Because of his informant web, nothing can be hidden from him. Chromatic Guard The Chromatic Guard are a lesser known Guild that acts as hired protection. They accompany Players on expeditions and help them complete quests, defend them as they grind for experience points, or deal with unwanted delinquents, such as petty thieves. They've recently extended an offer to protect any players who may feel threatened by Player Killers for free. The Legion (disbanded) To equate it to a current canon guild, it would be like KoB. The Legion was important to Aincrad because it took part in the clearing of floors, exploration of new floors, and scouting of bosses. It was unknown when the guild formed exactly, just that it started to appear in random situations, culminating in its participation in a boss battle that was easily cleared by the guild. Rising Phoenix Rising Phoenix is a large-sized, high leveled clearing guild in Sword Art Online. Consisting of around 100 moderately and greatly experienced members. They are known for their ferocity in battle and overbearing confidence in their abilities. Their uniforms consist of dark green and silver, as well as black for high-leveled officers. They are 100 in total and all of their members are extremely skilled. They are steadily growing and believe that they are the guild that will bring freedom to the players of Aincrad, using whatever means necessary, even killing at times. Cracked Skulls Plotline Credits *Most of the information written on this page is taken straight from the official Sword Art Online Wikia . Please support. Category:Universe and Terminology